


A day at Antieku

by LeeGale



Series: Tokyo Heroes [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Omega Verse, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Series: Tokyo Heroes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A day at Antieku

It was quiet when Kaneki arrived at Anteiku, the only customers being an old couple in the corner of the cafe. The teen smiled at Nishio, who had already arrived to start their shift.  
"Hey, man." the other alpha greeted, nodding at Kaneki, who smiled back.  
"I'll just go change, then I'll be back." the younger stated, going to the back of the store and doing as he said before returning. The elderly couple had left by the time he got back, but Nishio clearly wanted to talk, so Kaneki didn't mind.  
"So, Kaneki..." Nishio started, clearly uncomfortable, "At the conference yesterday, you and that Amon guy seemed pretty close..."  
Kaneki felt his cheeks flush at the implications but kept his hand steady as he started to polish a glass, "I... I don't know what you mean."  
"Bulllshit. You have feelings for him, don't you?" Nishio almost snarled, but he relaxed when Kaneki nearly flinched, "It's okay if you do. I mean, he's proven that he's cool over the past year. And I don't mind that he's a guy."  
Kaneki hesitated before sighing, eyes focused on the glass in his hand, "I... He... It's complicated."  
Kaneki could see Nishio frown in the corner of his eye, watching as the other alpha considered his words. They were both quiet for a long moment, Nishio tapping the counter as he thought and Kaneki putting his glass away before picking up another. The silence was shattered by the bell on the cafe door chiming, catching Kaneki's attention as he forced himself into his customer service persona.  
"Hello! How can I help you today?" he asked, vaguely recognising the man that had walked in as one of Amon and Akira's colleagues (he had been introduced to a few of them the ones he was most likely to have to work with). The man, who didn't know who Kaneki was because he had worn his mask when they met, smiled tiredly as he stepped up to the counter.  
"May I have a black coffee and an iced caramel latte, please?" he asked, pulling out his wallet as Kaneki rang up his order.   
"Of course sir. That'll be 414 Yen please." the teen replied, taking the money he was handed before telling the man to go sit down and wait for his order. He then turned to Nishio, who was already making the black coffee, so he started on the iced latte. The pair were silent as they worked, only talk when Nishio told Kaneki that the coffee he was making was done and when Kaneki said he was taking the customer his coffees. The younger teen did so with a smile, greeting the customer with a kind, "Here you are, sir. Will that be all?"  
The customer, Shinohara Kaneki finally remembered, opened his mouth to speak, but the opening of the door into the cafe caught his attention. He rolled his eyes at whoever entered, so Kaneki guessed it was the person he was meeting. The alpha turned to face the new customer, coming to a stop when he realised he vaguely recognised the other. And not from Washuu, Akira or Amon introducing him... The white-haired teens stared each other down before older spoke up.  
"Hey! You're that guy! From Amon's lock screen!" he stated, causing Kaneki to blush brightly. He was on Amon's lock screen...?  
"I... Do you mean Amon Koutarou?" he asked, making sure they meant the same Amon. When the other teen nodded, Kaneki blushed brighter, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he spoke, "I... We're friends..."  
"You're friends with Amon?" Shinohara asked, audibly confused. Kaneki nodded as he moved, allowing the unknown Dove to sit (he had to be a Dove, judging by the briefcase he carried) as he looked at them both. Both Doves glanced at each other, visibly curious, before refocusing on the embarrassed teen.  
"He's been pretty secretive about you. I mean, he has your pic as his lock screen on both his phone and computer, but he hasn't told us anything about you!" the younger of Doves exclaimed, grinning as he started to introduce himself and Shinohara, "We work with him! This is Shinohara Yukinori and I'm Suzuya Juuzou!"  
Kaneki blinked at the name Suzuya before smiling as kindly as he could and bowing his head, "My name is Kaneki Ken."  
When Kaneki looked up, Suzuya was looking at him, surprised. The younger tilted his head, freezing up slightly when Suzuya jumped to his feet and grabbed his hand.  
"No way! I... It's been years!" he almost yelled, grin growing when Kaneki frowned, "I'm not surprised you're confused! You knew me as Suzuya Rei!"  
Kankei felt his jaw drop at that, his eyebrow flying up his forehead as he asked, "As in... from school?"  
"You remember me! It's been too long, Kaneki!" Suzuya tried to pull Kaneki into a hug, but the younger teen moved away before he could. Thankfully, Suzuya didn't push as he turned to Shinohara, who had been watching the exchange bemusedly, talking quickly, "We went to school together! But Kaenki moved schools when he was eight."  
Kaneki nodded at that, but the ringing of the cafe bell had him distracted.  
"I apologise, but I must get back to work. I..." he trailed off when he saw who had walked in. Amon and Akira... Suzuya grinned widely when he noticed too.  
"Amon! Mado! Hi! I didn't know you knew Kaneki, Amon!" he greeted, waving Amon and Akira over. Kaneki shrugged helplessly when the pair sent him a questioning look and walked over.  
"We're old friends... How do you know each other?" Amon frowned, tilting his head as he eyed Kaneki. The alpha sighed, rubbing his brow before replying.  
"We went to school together. Although, we haven't seen each other in eleven years, so it's a bit surprising that we remember each other," he explained, smiling slightly when Amon made an understanding noise. The group fell quiet for a moment before Kaneki smirked, raising an eyebrow at Amon, who looked a little put out by the expression.  
"Say, Amon..." Kaneki's voice held a teasing lilt as he stared up at his mate, "According to Suzuya, you have a picture of me as your lock screen..."  
Amon's cheeks coloured at that, the omega ducking his head shyly as he muttered out an excuse. Kaneki almost chuckled, but couldn't stop his teasing.  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you~." his tone held a sing-song quality as he placed a hand on Amon's arm. The omega continued to blush, but he did talk audibly this time.  
"I said that you're my best friend, so it makes sense," he stated, causing Kaneki to come to a stop. He was blushing too, by that point, as he made a quiet 'oh' noise. Amon's scent became citrusy as he ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck, but Kaneki eventually smiled softly at him.  
"I... I'm honoured, Amon..." he went to say more, but Amon looked up and cut him off.  
"You can call me by my given name," he muttered, looking off to the side. Kaneki's heart stuttered in his chest before his smile became even softer.  
"In that case, Koutarou, you can use my given name," he stated, laughing slightly when Amon spun his head around to look at him. The group fell silent again, but Nishio was the one to speak up this time.  
"Yo! Kaneki, I don't mind you and your boyfriend being gay and shit, but could you do it when you're not, I dunno, working?" he called, a teasing hint in his tone as Kaneki and Amon blushed brightly, both stuttering that they weren't boyfriends as Kaneki made his way back to the counter. He stepped on Nishio's foot as he turned to face the group.  
"Just say if you need anything!" he stated, smiling brightly as Amon- no, Koutarou- and Akira stepped up to him.  
"So, Ken, "Amon put emphasis on the name, grinning as the waiter in front of him blushed again, "May we please have two plain black coffees and two of whichever cake you would suggest?"  
"Coming right up! Take a seat and I'll bring it over when it's ready." Kaneki replied, ignoring how his heart skipped a beat at the use of his name, watching as Koutarou and Akira made their way to the same table as their coworkers. If Kaneki happened to stand on Nishio's foot again and give Koutarou the slight bigger slice of cake, well, no one needed to worry about that. Seeing Koutarou talk to Akira, smiling and joking, reminded Kaneki that he didn't stand a chance. But, the teen thought as Koutarou smiled brightly at him, he guessed he could handle just being Koutarou's best friend.


End file.
